


Always knew you were stupid

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bored Sirius Black, Fluff and Humor, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little happy fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always knew you were stupid

“Moony, you are not staying here another minute!” Sirius whispered into Remus’s ear.   
  
Remus sighed, but didn’t protest, it really was time for him to leave the library. He’d been there for the past four hours or so, first finishing his homework and then just doing some light reading.   
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Remus said, trying to placate the bouncy boy beside him as he stood up and returned the book he was reading back to its rightful place.   
  
They walked side by side to the Gryffindor tower, Remus quiet as Sirius rambled on.  
  
“Prongs and I really did it this time. She gave us detention two nights a week for three months. I don’t know how she’ll stand it, but I’m also sure the Quidditch team is ready to throttle James in his sleep,” Sirius said, grinning and laughing. “I mean, they’ve moved practice hours like … six times since October and it’s not even Christmas yet,” he ended the speech with a laugh, looking for all the world like a carefree teenager.   
  
Remus loved to see him this way, it wasn’t really uncommon, but Remus knew enough about Sirius and his home life to know it was to be treasured.   
  
“Well, they can just be grateful they only have James on the team. Imagine the horror of it if Wormtail was on it. Besides his enormous lack ability to fly, they’d have to practice in the mornings or something, seeing as he takes the blame for most of your pranks,” Remus said. He really loved these moments, when it was Sirius and him, joking around like they had no worry in the world. It made him feel so … normal.   
  
“Yeah, I guess so,” Sirius barely got the words out, he was laughing so hard.   
  
When they got to the tower, they skipped the common room for the quiet, more _their’s_ air of their dorm room.   
  
“So, what do you want to do?” Remus asked as he flopped down on his bed.  
  
He couldn’t say he was surprised when Sirius threw himself on the bed beside him. He landed half on top of Remus, making all the air huff out of him.  
  
“Padfoot, what made you think landing on top of me was a good idea?” Remus asked, trying _really_ hard to sound annoyed.   
“Don’t act like you don’t love it when I press up against you Moony. It’s pathetic to even try,” Sirius said, squirming on top of Remus.   
  
“Well, I don’t like it when you force all the air out of my lungs. I like to breathe you know...” Remus said, grinning as he pushed Sirius off him. They lay there just relaxing for a long time, until finally Remus felt Sirius start to twitch beside him.   
  
“You getting bored Padfoot?” he asked, trying not to smirk. Sirius was completely unable to lie still for more than fifteen minutes. It was as if he couldn’t stand boredom.   
  
“Mmmm... yeah, but I still don’t really want to move. Can’t we like …. snog or something? You can just roll on top of me and I’ll take it from there....” Sirius said smiling, raising his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
“Wow, you really know how to charm a guy, don’t you? But I still seem to love you, so I guess I’m just that stupid,” Remus said, before rolling over his boyfriend.   
  
“Yeah, always knew you were stupid,” Sirius said before locking lips with Remus.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldy, but this one is actually just happy, see, I can do it. This is also posted on my livejournal, I'm pretty sure ...


End file.
